The present assignee has provided several systems for either lowering or raising a window covering, or for moving the slats of a window covering between open and closed positions, under control of a hand-held remote or other control device. These systems include a motor that is coupled through gears to the window covering activation mechanism. When the motor is energized in response to a user command signal, the activation mechanism moves the window covering.
As recognized herein, it is desirable to minimize the noise emitted by such systems during operations. As further recognized herein, most of the noise is due to vibrations of the head rail caused by vibrations of the motor within the head rail.